In the case where a plurality of elevators are operated within a building, group management control operation is normally carried out. A group management control device operates an elevator group which is under control of the group management control device in an organic manner so as to reduce waiting time. One of the purposes of employing his group management control device is to save energy.
In a conventional elevator group management control device, the number of calls acceptable is previously set for each floor, and when the number of hall calls registered at a certain floor is equal to or larger than the number of calls acceptable, assignment of an elevator to the floor is restricted (refer to, or example, Patent Document 1). As a consequence, use of the elevators is restricted so as to reduce energy consumption.
There is also another conventional elevator group management control device, in which: in a waiting control operation during off-peak operation, hail call occurrence probability of respective floors is estimated; when plural floors have the hall call occurrence probability limited within a predetermined range, a floor located near an available elevator among the plural floors is defined as a waiting floor assuming priority (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2). As a result, travel distances of the elevators to reach the waiting floor are reduced, as compared with that of the waiting floor fixed system, to thereby improve energy saving effects.
There is further another conventional elevator group management control device, in which an estimated value of energy required by each of the cars for reaching a target floor is calculated, an evaluation value calculated from this estimated value of energy is added to an evaluation value for determining a car to assigned with respect to a new hall call, to thereby achieve energy saving effects (refer to, for example, Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-167129 A
Patent Document 2: JP 10-36019 A
Patent Document 3: WO05/009880